The Prince and His Servant
by Ikarai
Summary: A world where Homunculi are servants and slaves to humans; Edward is given a homunculus as his own servant and protector. Before long, love begins to grow between the two. But the world is a hostile place, where loving a homunculus is a tabboo. AU, EnvyXEd
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't planning on posting this until I was further along in A Born Sin, but it's my birthday (I'm finally sixteen!) today so I thought I'd give you guys a present instead.**

**A prelude to the story, about eight years prior to the actual story. ****I hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

A wave of cold woke Envy up in the middle of the night. He cracked an eye open to peer into the darkness, some of the wind blew through the holes in the small shed that he shared with other homunculi. The shed was stuffy, cold, and to small for the group in it. But their master had assigned this as their living quarters and they couldn't argue or else they would be put through a painful punishment.

The nine year old homunculus curled tighter onto his bed, well 'Bed' was a little bit of an exaggeration, it was actually a few ratty towels and blankets barely big enough for him, let alone with the girl he shared his 'bed' with.

He could feel the girl curled up beside him, trying to share his body heat to ward off the cold. Across the room he could see the full grown Homunculi curled up by the door. There was also another homunculi leaning against the wall on the other side of the shed, a small baby would be curled up on her trying to stay warm.

Envy closed his eyes, a futile attempt to get a good rest sleep before the morning came and they had to work the entire day in the fields.

But he was broken from his sleep rather quickly when the shed door was slammed open and someone yanked him from his bed.

"Get up, Homunculus!" A guards rough voice snapped as he began pulling Envy from the shed. The noise woke up the other four and the baby started crying at the abrupt wake up call.

Envy did nothing as they dragged him to a truck, what could he do? They were guards with weapons, possibly alchemy, he was a nine year old Homunculus that barely knew how to fight. If he fought back he or the others in there could be killed, it wasn't a risk he was going to take. The others ran out of the shed and the man lunged forward, screaming at the guards as they held him back.

"Don't take him!" He yelled at them as Envy was thrown into the back of the truck and onto hay. But the guards didn't listen to the man, they just shoved him back, sometimes slamming the butt of their guns on his head but it didn't have any affect.

Envy watched in silence as the homunculi screamed for them to let him stay. The baby continued to cry in the womans arms, and the girl clung to the womans skirt, eyes wide in fear. None of them wanted to watch him go, none of them wanted him to go. But none of them had a choice in if he stayed or left.

The guards ignored the group as the one that grabbed Envy went to the front of the truck and climbed into the drivers seat. A few of the gaurds went into the back to make sure Envy didn't run off.

But Envy wasn't going to run off. They were humans, he was a homunculi. Of course, by nature, homunculi were superior to humans. They were stronger, faster, and the closest thing to immortal on this world, they were also a small race. Great in strength, small in numbers.

Their strength is what makes them superior. Apart from an ourorborus that proved they were a homunculus that was marked somewhere on their body-Envys was on his thigh- they each had a unique and unatural abillity. Envy didn't know what his power was as it hadn't activated yet. He still had another year to wait. Homunculi were also near impossible to kill, permanently. Sure they could have their heads sliced off, they could be burned alive, but they'd instantly regenerate and would be in perfect condition once again.

_We also outlive Humans. We will never die of natural cause, wont die of old age, sickness, and it's rare to die of wounds. _Envy thought, it was true, once he reached a certain age, his body would stop aging as well. He didn't know when that would be, it varied amoung homunculi and activated when they became ten years old, just like their unique power.

But, because of their superiority, humans captured them and forced them into enslavement. The same went to chimeras, the unnatural merging of two different beings, they were captured and used as slaves as well. But Chimeras were more commonly used as forced soldiers, turned savage by the owners and used to fight battles they didn't want humans to fight and die in. Slaves were expendable to the humans.

That was what Envy was, a slave to a human Baron. But it seemed that the Baron was selling Envy to a new owner, that was usually what happened when the guards took a Homunculi from their home. He knew it was bound to happen, that was why he wasn't fighting and arguing about it.

It was only natural, he was a homunculus, he was born to serve.

He watched as the truck started driving away, his family was crying as they watched him go. When they got out of sight, Envy looked at the guard next to him.

"Have I been sold?" He asked, it was a dumb question, but it was something he wanted to confirm.

The guard nodded, "Yes," He said, "Your going to be trained for a year."

Envy nodded and stared out ahead of him as they drove, he wondered how long it would take to get there, and who his new master was. It was all that really mattered, he already had it burned into his mind. All that matters is his master.

But while they drove, a small part of him stared into the open feilds and planes and wished he could be free.

**Short, but the next chapter is going to be long. **

**Review to tell me what you thought about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick explanation- Amestris is a kingdom but it's technology is as advanced as it is in Fullmetal Alchemist, but is ruled by a king. Hohenheim is the king, so Ed and Al are the princes. Homunculi are a species that are rare and few in numbers, but are superior by their strength, near-immortality, but because of being enslaved, they have forgotten how to fight against humans. Chimeras are creatures made for various things, to fight, defend, or serve.**

**Alchemy also exists and so does Automail. The two things are still the same as in the series.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters**

**Eight Years Later**

Edward sat in a chair at the castle library as he read the large book in his hands. It was a book on the construction of Chimeras. One of the many things that interested him. The book held both scientific and mythological perspectives. Though he was more interested in the scientific views then the mythological ones.

On the tabel in front of him were other books similiar by topic. There were a few books on the Homunculi, a truly interesting species at best, there were other books on Chimeras and a book on the relationships between Homunculi and Chimeras. Though that book mostly talked about how both Chimeras and Homunculi were used as servants and slaves.

The thought of people enslaving either species made Ed sick to his stomach. But he couldn't say that wasn't a part of the ones who held them as slaves. His father had more then a few Chimeras. It was expected of the King of Amestris to have the most, but what the castle lacked was a Homunculi.

Hohenheim wasn't a huge fan of making Homunculi slaves because of how much like humans they were, from apperance to emotions. But he didn't do anything because Amestris seemed to disagree with him and he didn't want the kingdom pissed at him.

A chuckle behind him caught Edwards attention. Turning around, Ed was face to face with the castles Gaurd Captain, Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist. The black haired alchemist was leaning against a table behind Edward, smirking at him with his usual smug look.

Ed glared at him, "What do you want, Mustang?" He asked, well that was a little to nice, 'demanded' fits better then 'asked'.

Looking the guards captain over, Edward noticed that Roy was dressed in the standard uniform of blue coats and pants along with black boots. He had to admit, Roy looked good in the uniform, if it wasn't for his smug attitude and that smirk he always had, like right now, Edward would probably be crushing on the older man.

Edward was gay, we wasn't afraid to admit it, but that didn't mean he would be screaming it to the all of Amestris. Roy on the other hand was Pansexual, it didn't matter what the person was, girl, boy, transexual, whatever. If Roy thought they looked good, he would be all over them.

Roys smirk turned to a mock frown and he put a hand over his heart, "Ed! You hurt me with your attitude! Are you not happy to see me?" He asked and shook his head, "But my feelings are beside the point. Don't tell me you forgot what was going on today, an event your going to be late for?"

His golden eyes widened in shock, "Shit!" He yelped, shutting the books closed and racing out of the library. Roy was right, he was going to be late if he didn't hurry!

What Roy was talking about... Today the castle was going to be getting a visit from a well known alchemist. A baron that had a _lot _of power in the kingdom, probably the amount of power that two barons had combined. That was how much power she had. Ed couldn't believe he forgot she was coming today.

He didn't know what she was coming here for, but Hohenheim had said it was important for Edward and his little brother Alphonse to be ready that day because it was important for both of them. He didn't seem entirely happy about it though, something neither brothers missed. Whatever it was, it was important and something that Hohenheim didn't like at all.

Edward ran into his bedroom, which was quite large. It had a king sized bed with red and white blankets and sheets. There was a large bookshelf against the wall, a large dresser and closet that was big enough for two people. He had a writing desk against another wall, a blue carpet and a door that led to an adjacent bathroom.

His brother Alphonses room was similiar as well, only it had cat toys and beds for his two cats.

Opening his closet, Ed quickly put on his black pants, shirt and his long sleeved red hooded cloak. He wasn't going to dress _as _nicely as the bastards wanted him to. They'd have to deal with him dressing like this.

As he exited his room, he nearly ran into Al, who was wearing a more formal attire.

"Brother!" Al said with a smile, "Are you ready for this?" He asked.

Ed nodded, grinning, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" He asked as he started walking, "Any idea what this is about anyways?"

Al shook his head, "I don't know, sorry," he said and Ed just shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out soon anyways," The elder said as they walked.

It was true they would find out soon. As soon as they walked into the meeting room, they saw their father talking with the woman whom Ed supposed was the Baron. There around them were the guards, as well as a few of the barons own guards, all wearing black uniforms.

Honestly, the black uniformed soldiers looked lifeless. They had cold, empty eyes, were standing so straight that their backs had to have hurt. They didn't move a muscle and Ed was sure they weren't even blinking. They were the polar opposite of the guards that were so full of life.

The baron wasn't that different. She looked nice, with short black hair, a nice dress, she smiled, nodded and let out a few laughs at whatever their father was saying. But her eyes didn't show the same 'cheer' that her body faked. Her eyes were cold, calculating, and had a hint of annoyance in them.

Hohenheim nodded and smiled as he talked, but nodded for Ed and Al to walk over when he saw that they were there. When they walked to him, Ed walked past Roy and ignored the smirk the Guard Captain threw his way.

"Ed, Al, I would like you to meet Baron Dante Alighieri," Hohenheim said and Ed noticed how he never mentioned where she was from. Either he forgot or didn't want to say it, either way it wasn't important.

Dante smiled though her eyes didn't share the smile, and reached her hand out to shake theirs. "It's a pleasure to meet such young and handsome men such as you boys."

Ed just nodded, "Sure," He said and earned an elbow in the gut from his brother who glared at him.

Al smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you two, Miss Alighieri," He said, polite as always.

Ed just turned to Hohenheim, "So whats this all about, Old Man?" He demanded.

Hohenheim let out a awkward laugh, embarrassed at being called that by his own son, "Well you see, with all the tension brewing up on our borders I was starting to get worried about assassination attemps here," Hohenheim began.

Sensing his uncomfortable start, Dante took over, "I offered to give him one of my bodyguards, to protect you two boys," She explained, "As a gift between old friends."

Raising an eyebrow, Ed watched them. He wasn't getting a good feeling from this, why would she give up a bodyguard? She didn't seem like the sharing type

"Envy," Dante ordered and Ed watched as a boy, seventeen like Ed, walked up.

He felt his throat go dry at the sight of him. The boy was thin and had a feminine figure, but he was by no means scrawny. It wasn't hard to see the firm muscles that made him, they weren't to big but they weren't tiny. The person had long dark hair with a tint of green it it that spiked out in different directions, sort of like a palm tree. Even with his headband, some still framed his face but didn't hide his peircing amethyst eyes. Then there were his clothes, he was wearing a skin tight sleeveless shirt that stopped above his stomach showing off his stomach muscles and the shirt didn't hide his well sculpted chest. Hell, he even looked good in the black skort he was wearing.

But as Ed looked him up and down, his gaze fell on the beautiful creatures thigh and his heart sunk.

On his thigh was an Ourorborus tattoo.

The mark of a Homunculus.

Dante put a hand on Envy's shoulder, "This is one of my most trusted and skilled servants. I've had him for eight years, since he was nine years old. He knows how to get his job done," She said, a note of pride in her voice. Pride over having such a skilled slave.

Speaking up for the first time, Roy put in his two cents, "He bears the Ourorborus mark," the Guard Captain pointed out, pointing out the obvious, "That means he's a Homunculus, if so, what is his power?"

A good question, Ed had to admit. He was surpriised such an idiot could come up with such a good question. He hadn't even thought of what Envy could do. But now that somone pointed it out, even he was curious now.

Dante smiled, "Oh, Envy here, along with the standared super human strength, speed, endurance and regeneration, Envy is a shapeshifter," She said and rubbed a spot between the homunculus' neck and shoulder, "Why don't you show them?" she asked.

Envy nodded as he took a step forward, his eyes fell on Edwards and Ed felt his heart stop when he felt the Homunculus' intense gaze on him. He watched in awe as Envy took the form of Edward, right down to the smallest detail.

"Wow," Al said in surprise and just as quickly as he turned into Ed, Envy revereted back to his own form.

Dante nodded as Envy stepped back beside her, "His abilities don't stick with just humans, he can turn into chimeras, animals, have his arms turn into objects such as snakes and swords, I can assure you he will offer absolute protection to your sons, my King," Dante said with a smile.

Hohenheim nodded, "Alright," He said, "We can go back and discuss the rest of the details in private, but we will take him," Hohenheim said.

She nodded her head too, it seemed that there was a lot of head nodding today, as she followed Hohenheim into a back room, she stopped and turned her head to face Envy.

"Envy, as of this moment, you are now the possession of Edward Elric. You follow his orders and his orders only. Is that understood?" She asked before leaving the room,

For the first time since he entered the room, Envy spoke, "Understood," He said and Ed felt his heart pound.

Okay, now Envy not only had a sexy body, but a sexy voice. It was a shame that he was a Homunculus. If he were human, Ed would probably trying to win him over. But the laws stated that a human couldn't be with a homunculus. Edward never understood it but besides, wasn't like he was in love with Envy or anything. He acted like this whenever he met a guy who was, in his opinion, hot.

And Envy was hot.

It was then that Ed noticed that Envy was staring at his brother and him.

Clearing his throat and putting on an annoyed expression despite not feeling annoyed at all, "What do you want?" Ed snappe.

Envy flinched a little an lowered his head, "Sorry, Sir. I was trying to figure out which one of you was Edward. Lady Dante never told me if he would be the younger or older brother," He mumbled and Ed just barely managed to catch that.

He didn't really know what to say, it was clear that he frightened the homunculus and it made Ed wonder what kind of conditions Envy had to live under with Dante. He doubted that she was a very kind person.

Thankfully Al spoke up, sending a glare at Ed that told him what he didn't wasn't nice. He gave Envy a friendly smile, "It's alright. I'm Alphonse, the younger brother. This is Edward," He said, introducing them, he then let out a short laugh, "Sorry about my Brother, he has a temper."

"N-no, it's my fault. I should have known he didn't like Homunculi staring at him, we are after all, below you humans," He said and Ed felt a wave of pity. Of course he was going to think like other homunculi, it was well known that when a homunculus was made a slave, they ended up having 'Homunculi are trash compared to humans' thing pounded into their brains.

Al just nodded, not sure if he should argue or not. You see, neither Ed or Al were very fond of making Homunculi slaves and neither brothers ever had come into contact with one before. They didn't really know what they were supposed to say or do.

They just watched each other, and were still watching each other when Dante and Hohenheinm came out.

"It was a pleasure, Lady Dante," Hohenheim smiled.

Letting out a laugh, Dante just slapped his chest, "Come on, it was just a disscussion," She said and began walking away, "I have to take my leave or I'll never make it back to my home, after all, night is coming soon," She said and left.

With a smile, Hohenheim walked up to Envy, "Hello, I'm Hohenheim," he greeted, "And you are Envy, correct?"

Envy let out a small nod, looking everywhere but at Hohenheim.

But that didn't stop him, "It's a pleasure to have you here with us. Since you will be protecting Ed and Al, you'll have a room between theirs," Hohenheim explained which Envy nodded and bowed.

"Ed, Al," he started, "Why don't you take Envy around, help him get more familiar with the castle and the people in here," Hohenheim offered.

Al agreed quickly, eager to befriend the newest member of the castle. Ed just gave a casual 'sure' and watched as Al grabbed Envys arm and began pulling him along behind him as he walked up to Roy.

"Envy, this is our Guard Captain, Roy Mustang, he's an alchemist who specializes in fire," Al explained as he introduced Envy to Roy. Strangely enough, Roy was glaring at Envy as though he wanted to kill him. Then Ed remembered that Roy was a firm hater of the entire existance of homunculi. It'd be best to keep the two seperate in the future.

Roy nodded, "Nice to meet you, Homunculus," He spat out through gritted teeth and Ed watched as Envy shrunk back, he looked as though he was awaiting Roy to hit him and that just added to Ed's theory that Dante was an abusive master.

Noticing the hostility radiating off of Roy, Al quickly started moving along, "Why don't we take you to see Teacher next?" He offered and looked to Ed for a confirmation.

"I think she'd like meeting you," Ed agreed. Teacher could be scary, but she was a kind woman at heart. She taught Ed and Al everything from history to fighting. She was also a skilled alchemist and a hell of a scary woman.

Envy just nodded as he followed the two brothers, seemed he wasn't much of a talker. He followed them down the long hallways and stairs until they finally reached the kitchen. Answering the Homunculus' silent question, Al smiled.

"She's married to Sig, the master cook here, so she can be found down here helping him a lot," He explained as he opened a door.

The moment he opened the door, two things happened at an unnatural speed. A knife went flying right at Al, it wasn't going to hit him, it was aimed to go past his cheek. But that didn't stop Envy as he yanked Al backward and brought his arm up so it would hit his arm and not have a chance of cutting the brothers.

It happened so fast that if you had blinked you'd missed it, but Al was sitting on the floor, watching as blood dripped down Envys arm, the knife still dug deep inside of it. He was glaring inside of the kitchen as he started taking a step forward, assuming whoever threw the knife was an enemy that needed to be destroyed.

"Envy, wait!" Al and Ed said, they knew he was going to fight Izumi if he didn't do anything. And as they expected, Envy stopped and looked at them, awaiting further commands.

Ed sighed, "It's alright, Envy, she's not going to hurt us."

The Homunculus let out a bitter laugh, "Hurt? She threw a knife at Alphonse," He said, "My job is to protect you two and get rid of threats. If someone throws a knife at you guys, they're considered a threat."

"But she does this all the time, it's sort of a part of our training on our end and instinct on hers," Al explained, "Besides it wouldn't have even touched me," Al added.

Envy looked like he wanted to argue, but the firm look in the two pairs of golden eyes shut him up. He looked down and just pulled the knife out of his arm. The brothers watched in amazement as what looked like red static covered his arm as the wound started to heal. When it was healed, which took only a few seconds, Ed snapped out of his slight daze and looked into the kitchen.

"Teacher!" He started, "We wanted to introduce our new bodyguard to you," He said. Saying 'We wanted to introduce our new slave to you' didn't sound right and neither him, Al, or Izumi would like to hear that.

Izumi walked out and started looking Envy up and down, "Oh, a Homunculus," She said, there was a tang of disgust in her voice. Disgust that Hohenheim would get a homunculus slave when they didn't deserve to be slaves.

"Hello, Miss," Envy said and bowed.

Izumi just smirked and patted Envys head, "So well mannered too! Ed, Al! You better be good to him! Or else!" She said glaring at the two while petting Envys head.

"We will!" the two Elrics said quickly.

Their teacher looked at Envy and examined his muscles before smirking, "Not scrawny and not as muscualr as I thought a homunculus would be, but hey, your duty is to protect these two right? So why don't we spar one of these days. I can see just how good of a fighter you are." She offered with a smirk.

Much to Ed and Als horror, Envy nodded, "I would be honored to spar with you," He said, and both the brothers agreed that Envy was going to get his ass kicked when they spar.

"Ed! Al!" Izumi then shouted, gaining the two teenagers attention, "It's late, I want you two to go to bed now!" She ordered.

The brothers fought back saluting to her, "Yes, Teacher!" They said and Al grabbed Envy by his wrist again.

"I'll show you to your room, Envy," He smiled and the two began leading Envy to his room.

Envy nodded, "I...thank you," He said quickly.

The younger brother just smiled, "No need to thank me, your a friend," He said as they stopped at Envys room. "My room is the first door to the right, Ed's is the first to the left," He explained. Of course that didn't mean they were really close, the rooms actually had a good space between them.

Envy nodded and the two brothers went to their own rooms.

When Ed crawled into his bed, his mind wandered to Envys peircing amethyst eyes and how...broken they seemed to be. He wanted to fix that, make those eyes full of life.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review to tell me what you thought, if there were any mistakes I made and if there are any suggestions on what you think I could do to make this fanfiction better. OR you can review just for the heck of it.**

**Some information;**

**Hohenheim is the King of Amestris**

**Ed and Al- Princes**

**Izumi- Teacher (Martial ARts, Alchemy, School)**

**Roy- Guard Captain**

**Riza, Breda, Fuery, Havoc, Rest of Military- Guards**

**Sig- Head Cook**

**Rose- Priestess**

**Pinako and Winry- Nobility and Mechanics**

**Homunculi- Slaves/Servants**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is short compared to last chapter that was over 3000 words... Unfortunently I was having trouble with keeping this chapter going on longer. But I am glad for all the review last chapter and I hope this makes the wait worth it.**

Edward woke up, rubbing his eyes in a little bit of annoyance at the fact that his dreams had been plagued by amethyst colore eyes, in other words, his dreams were of Envy. Not romantic dreams, not at all, just dreams about his eyes that Ed for some reason felt drawn too. Maybe it was because they were a unique eye color, just like Ed's eyes which were gold. He didn't know, just for some reason, he really liked Envys amethyst, cat like, eyes.

He yawned a little, stretched, before climbing out of his bed and walking to his window. He walked to his window and drew the curtains back to allow rays of sunlight to go into his room. Walking to his closet he quickly put on clean clothes. Examining his room, he gave a satisfied smile and walked out of the room to head down for breakfast.

Only to stop quickly when he saw the newest member of the house sitting crosslegged on the floor between Ed and Al's room.

Ed stared at him for a moment before speaking, "Envy, what are you doing?" he asked.

Envy looked up and shrugged, "Keeping guard," was the simple response.

Blinking his golden eyes, Ed went and sat next to him, "Envy," He said as a thought struck him, "Did you sit here all night?" He asked.

"The protection of Edward and Alphonse Elric is more important then how much sleep I get," Envy answered automaticly.

Ed sighed and shook his head, "You shouldn't be staying up all night for us," He said, "We have guards patrolling the halls and outer castle, it'd be difficult for someone to break in and harm us."

"I can not let my first day as your servant be a failure," Envy stated.

Ed sighed again as he began walking down the halls to the dinning room. _'Envy, what did Dante do to you?' _He had never seen a homunculus so...void of feelings like him. It was like she programmed 'Your Master is the only one that matters' into his brain. He wouldn't be surprised if she did do that.

"Alphonse has already left down for breakfast," Envy said as we passed Al's room. Edward nodded to acknowledge what he said.

"Well, let's go down to eat, I'm starving," Ed said and yawned a little.

Envy followed a few feet behind Ed and finally spoke again, "May I ask a question?" He asked and continued when Ed waved a hand, "What is your and your brothers schedule for today?"

Ed stopped walking to raise an eyebrow at him, "Unusual question, why do you need to know?" He asked.

Envy just avoided eye contact, the blonde knew that servants and slaves who had gone through different owners/masters avoided eye contact. Specially Homunculi as they were looked down upon so much. "I would like to know the schedule so I have some idea of how to ensure that the two of you are safe."

Ed just stared into Envys eyes, the homunculus may not like eye contact but Ed found that it was easier to make them speak if he looks them in the eye, even if it's onesided. He found himself lost in the homunculus amethyst eyes and was snapped out of it when Envy gave him a questioning look.

"Is everything alright?" Envy asked.

Ed nodded hastily, mentally cursing his hormones, "Yeah it's just, well...I kind of spaced out there for a second," he lied quickly, hoping Envy would buy it.

The homunculus just nodded, but his face remained a neutral mask hiding whether or not he bought Ed's excuse. Edward wouldn't be surprised if he saw through his lie-it was pretty weak. But he was grateful to if he did see through it, he never said anything else.

The two made it down to the dining room where Alphonse was already eating his breakfast.

"Good morning, Brother!" Alphonse greeted, "Good morning, Envy," He said and Envy bowed his head in return towards the younger Elric.

Ed sat down and stretched as a servant put a hot plate of pancakes in front of him, he quickly began eating, trying to ignore Envy who had taken to standing behind the two brothers by the wall.

"So brother," Alphonse said in a whisper so no one else would hear them, "What do you think of Envy?" He asked.

Ed shrugged, "I can't say anything yet, we just met him yesterday. We still barely know him," he admitted, though that much was true, he wasn't going to tell his brother how much the Homunculus' amethyst eyes amazed Ed. He found that he could stare at them for probably hours, if it wasn't for the fact it was embarassing.

"I like him," Alphonse smiled and Ed almost choked, then realized that Alphonse meant the friend way not the romantic way. "He seems like a good person."

Ed nodded drinking his glass of orange juice and sneeked a peak at Envy who was still standing by the wall.

Before Ed could do anything, Alphonse pulled a chair out beside him and motioned for Envy to sit.

"Come on, Envy! You're eating too!" The younger brother ordered with a smile.

Envy looked surprised by this and nodded a little before hesitantly coming to the table and sitting down.

"Miss, can you get him some breakfast too? Same thing as us," Alphonse said, adding the last part as he remembered that the kitchin servant that he spoke too was one of the anti-homunculi workers.

There weren't a lot of Anti-Homunculi staff at the castle, but there was a few, so Al was smart to add that she get Envy what she gave the two Elrics. Had he not said that, she would most likely have given Envy slop in the place of actual food.

The girl scowled a bit at Envy as she hurried towards the kitchen, and after a few minutes came back out with a plate of pancakes and a bowl of oatmeal. Envy nodded a thank you which was ignored as the girl stalked away.

"So, Envy," Alphonse said after taking a drink of his milk, "What was it like working for Lady Dante?" He asked kindly.

Envy paused so he could swallow the spoon full of oatmeal he just put in his mouth before giving a light shrug, "She was stern, and made sure that I, and all those under her, did their jobs," he said calmly.

Ed nodded, "So, um, why did she send you here? I mean, she doesn't seem the type to give up those that are hers so easily, so why did she?" he asked.

There was a silence and the Homunculus tilted his head, "To be truthful, I do not know. Lady Dante hates to give up her servants and slaves to others, and she never gets rid of her Homunculi. So I do not understand why she would get rid of me. Perhaps I did something to displease her to the point she wanted nothing to do with me anymore," He said.

Alphonse nodded and Ed looked at him, mouthing 'Look into it' to his little brother which was quickly agreed to. Ed was no idiot, and what Envy had just said about Dante never giving up whats hers, he could easily tell that something was up with this. Envy may not know why he was brought here but Envy would look into it.

The blonde had a feeling that his father knew a thing or two, also. He was going to have to ask him about it then snoop around for more answers,

"Brother, isn't it time for your alchemy lessons with Teacher?" Alphonse asked and Ed paled.

"Crap, your right," He said getting up and starting to leave. He and Alphonse noticed Envys confused and slightly paniced look, "Whats wrong?" Ed asked.

Envy rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I do not know who I should stay with, I am supposed to protect and guard you both. But you will be in two different locations so I am unsure of who I am to stay with," He said, keeping his tone formal.

Alphonse and Ed exchanged looks and Al smiled.

"You go with Brother," Al said, "I bet that Teacher would like to hear about some of the fighting styles of the Homunculi," He grinned.

Envy nodded, "And where will you go? So I know where to look if I need to find you?" He asked.

Al shrugged, "I'm going to the castles library," He explained and earned a nod from Envy who then hurried to follow Ed who sprinted out to make it to his lessons before Izumi killed him for being late.

Again.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope your ok with having to have waited so long for a chapter. But here it is. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Ed stumbled out of the classroom, rubbing his sore and probably bruised back. Envy was quick to be at his side, making sure to help him if he lost his balance.

"Man...that was horrible, "Ed muttered, Izumi had been so mad when he arrived, he was only a minute late but late nonetheless.

Envy nodded, "No offence is meant, but she kicked your but," He said.

Ed looked at him and noticed a faint gleam of amuesment in his eyes as he said that, and grinned, "Yeah," he agreed, "She's a way better fighter then me, probably the best in the castle," He added laughing but then stumbled forward a little but regained his balance quickly.

The homunculus glanced away from him and then took a respectful few steps behind Ed when the prince recovered from his lessons, "What do you wish for me to do now?" He asked him as they walked, "I can stay with you, or if you want you can send me to your brother."

Ed tilted his head to the side as he thought, "Why don't we go walk around the town," He offered, "It's a beautiful day out."

Envy nodded, "If that is what you want," he said, nodding his head in agreement.

Edward just started walking, "I got to go tell a guard so the castle knows where we're going," He said as he began walking, and soon enough they ran into a guard, Roy to be exact.

The guard smiled at Ed, "Hello, Ed," He greeted then glanced at Envy, the friendly look changing into a cold expression, "Homunculus," He said with a nod of the head.

Envy bowed his head, a show of respect and recognition towards Roy for his 'superior' class comapred to Envy.

"Hey, Mustang, i'm going out into town and am dragging Envy with me," Ed stated, "Make sure you let the others know and tell Al," he said.

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it's safe, I mean your going with a homunculus," he pointed out.

"I'm probably safer with Envy then if I were alone," Ed stated, unaware of the slightly defensive tone he took.

The guard captain's face showed that he wasn't pleased with it but nodded, "Fine," He said.

Ed grinned and began walking again, "Come on, Envy!" He said as he began running down the halls.

He was right when he said it was beautiful out, the sky was clear, the birds were chirping and the weather was warm but not to the point it was hot. It had a bit of a relaxing affect on the two.

"You were right," Envy said, "It is a beautiful day."

Ed grinned, "Yeah, well I'm always right," He said as they walked, while they were walking, Ed thought about going to the Market Square. He wasn't sure how often Envy had been in this town, after all he had learned that his former master was from one of the other cities, Dublith. It was possible Envy had never been to the heart of Amestris before.

As they neared the Market Square, Ed saw the smoke coming from it. It wasn't the type of smoke coming from stoves and ovens, it was from a large fire.

"What's going on?" Ed muttered as he began running to the Market, fearing that there was a large fire. Envy was following him, hot on his heels. But the sight that met them when they reached it filled Ed with disgust.

There was a large group of people, yelling and cheering, surrounding a controlled fire. the fire was made up of several large branches making a large bonfire. There was also a large wooden post driven into the ground. Nailed to the post was a Homunculus slave, screaming in agony as the fires repeatedly burned him to death, but his healing factor kept brining him back only to go through the pain of being burned alive.

Ed clenched his fist. He was a prince, but he wasn't able to do anything about this because the homunculus was a slave, property. People were allowed to do whatever they wanted to with their property and the kingdom couldn't tell them otherwise or else they would violate the citizens rights of free will.

He glanced at Envy, expecting to see the homunculus' face filled with rage, but it was an empty mask, hiding his silent fury.

Ed wanted to turn around and leave but he was rooted in place, watching the mob cheer as the homunculus died, wondering what he did to anger his owners enough to kill him, or if they were just killing the slave for the sake of entertainment?

The death took to long and Ed wished that the homunculus could have just died quickly, be spared from the pain he was forced to go through. But when it was done, Ed turned around and began stalking off, angry and disgusted at the people of his kingdom.

When they reached a secluded spot, Ed turned to Envy.

"Why weren't you angry?" He demanded.

Envy stared evenly at Ed, "A homunculus is the property of a human, as property, a human is allowed to do what they want to their property. Being killed is not an exception to this rule, so all homunculi must accept the fact that their owners may kill them someday for any number of reasons," He said and it sounded as though he was reciting something he heard or read or was taught.

Ed growled, "It's just, he was a homunculus, and you act as though it didn't matter," He said.

"Do you wish to know how I personally feel about this?" Envy asked Ed.

He nodded his head, "Yes I do! I don't want to hear what you think about things just because you think that is what you have to think. I want to know what you actually feel about things," Ed stated, his tone saying it was an order.

Envy paused for a second, before finally speaking.

"It pisses me off," He said, catching Ed's attention, "To see what you pathetic humans do to my Brothers and Sisters of Flesh," He continued, using the old term that Homunculi called their race. Every Homunculus considered the rest of their kind as their brothers and sisters by species, which they improvised for 'Flesh'.

The homunculus continued, "You humans would be weak and useless if you didn't have homunculi. This kingdom wouldn't be as big as it was if you hadn't forced my bretheren into your wars," he said, his mask breaking into a face of disgust and rage, his voice taking on the same tone, "It's because of you that my species is growing smaller and smaller in numbers. You kill more of us off then we give birth, for ever baby that is born, three homunculi are killed."

Ed looked down, everything Envy said was true, the homunculi were such a small and rare species becaues humans forced them into wars where they got killed. They also used a type of alchemy to force them to fight, where if they refused to do as they were told, the alchemist in charge killed them.

"You wanted me to tell you what I felt about all this, and now you know," Envy said and glared down at Ed, "Do you regret asking for my opinion?"

The prince thought for a second on this, before giving Envy a solid stare, "No," He said.

Ed wasn't sure, but he was certain he saw a glint of respect in Envys eyes. As though he had gained the homunculus aproval.

Deciing that it was time to display some authortiy, Ed smirked at him, "But, I do have an order for you," He said, and watched as Envys face returned to the emotionless mask, "I want you to act like yourself. Don't try to be void of emotions and how you are acting right now. I want you to be yourself."

Surprise filled Envys face before he smirked, "Are you sure you can handle that?" He asked, a mocking tone in his voice, "My old master said I could be quite a sarcastic bitch," he warned.

Ed gave Envy a smirk of his own, already liking this new attitude of his, "I'm sure I can deal with you," he said, "I already have to deal with Hohenheim and Mustang, you can't be worse then them," He joked and Envys grin grew.

**I want to be honest. I was thinking of some things that the homunculi could call the rest of their species. I know that a lot of the terms you are more familiar with in these things, but there often over used. So I thought why not just use 'Brother/Sister of the Flesh'. Because they won't all be related by blood, but there the same species, so it would make more sense to have it 'of the Flesh'.**

**Don't question my logic, it can be very illogical at times.**

**Also, I'm not going to create any Homunculus OC's. Any unnamed homunculus will just be a random unnamed one that doesn't matter a lot. I'll only use Homunculi from the series in this. So don't worry about OC's.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to try and get my updates not so random from now on, but I can't promise I'll be able to keep up a perfect pattern on how long it takes between updates, but I'm going to try so you don't have to wait so long between updates.**

**But, here is a new chapter of A Prince and his Servant, I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

"Hey, Brother," Al whispered as he sat next to Ed in the library. Envy was leaning against the wall in an area that allowed him to watch the two brothers as well as their surroundings for any sight of danger.

Ed looked at him, "Yeah?" He asked.

Alphonse fidgeted a bit, "Um, what's with Envys new attitude?" He asked and Ed grinned, Alphonse had been surprised when Envy started giving out the sarcastic remarks to what Ed and he had said and Edward never got a chance to explain what happened.

"Well, I kind of ordered him to act like himself and not an emotionless soldier," Ed said quietly, they didn't want to be too loud because one, they were in a library, and two, they didn't want Envy to hear them talking about him.

Al nodded, seemingly to understand, "Well, that's good that you want him to be himself," He said, pleased with what his older brother did. His smile turned into a sly one that did not fit Al's personality, "So, you like him?" He asked.

"W-what?!" Ed sputtered out, a little two loudly, and clamped his hands over his mouth, glancing at Envy.

The homunculus had an eyebrow raised in questioning and looked like he was about to walk over to them but wasn't sure if he should or not, but he had an amused half smile half smirk on his face towards what Ed did.

Turning his attention away from Envy and to his little brother, Ed glared at him, "What are you talking about?" He demanded softly.

Al had the most innocent smile on his face, "I noticed how you seem to stare at him at times," he pointed out.

"He's a homunculus, Al! I can't like him!" Ed snapped and realized a little to late that he had worded it in a poor way.

Al's smile turned to another sly smile, "Really? Well your not denying it," he pointed out.

"Al!" Ed muttered, glancing at Envy to make sure he wasn't catching what they were saying, then glared at Al, "I don't like him that way!" he hissed.

Al smiled and nodded, "alright, if you say so," He said in a tone that showed he didn't belive Ed. He then stood up and left, "I'm going to go walk around the gardens, Envy, would you like to join me?" He asked.

Envy walked up, "Sure," He said with a shrug, "Walking is more interesting then sitting in a library doing nothing."

The younger Elric nodded and began walking, Envy following behind at a more casual step then his strictly formal posture from before.

Ed sighed as he returned to reading his book, he became so lost in it that he didn't notice when someone grabbed his shoulder.

He almost lashed out but forced himself too look behind him to see Roy watching and waiting for him.

"What do you want?" He muttered.

Roy just let go of him and took a seat beside him, "Look, Ed I want to talk to you about your servant, Envy," He said, what else would he want to talk about? It seemed all Roy cared about was focusing on Envy.

Ed glared at him, "What about him?" He asked, feeling a bit defensive and protective over the homunculus who wasn't with him at the moment.

"Look, I've noticed how Envys taken up a bit more of an attitude lately and I'm concerned that he may be building up to rebel," Roy said slowly as though he was trying to get a young child to understand, but Ed was not a young child. "A person doesn't take a personality change so suddenly like he did."

The prince rolled his eyes, "It wasn't a personality change, Roy," He said, "I ordered Envy to act like himself and not try to be so stiff and formal and everything. I want him to feel free to speak his mind and opinions instead of just saying what people expect him to say and act."

Roy was taken aback by that, "That was a horrible decision, Edward!" He said his voice rising a little, "You practically gave the homunculus to act how he pleases! What if he feels like killing a guard and thinks he can because you said he could act how he wants?" Roy demanded.

Ed stood up suddenly, "Are you calling Envy a killer?" He demanded, protectiveness over his homunculus washing over him.

"Well, yes! All homunculi are killers!" Roy argued, both getting louder and louder.

"Only because their owners or masters tell them to kill or because they got sick of being treated like shit!" Ed snapped, his temper getting the best of him. It was a miracle that he wasn't punching the older man yet.

Roy stood up too, "Homunculi are almost always driven insane because of their power! That's why we keep them under our control so they don't get out of control and kill!" He growled out, "If your not careful, Envy might kill you, and if you die, that would cause chaos at the castle!"

The blonde alchemist glared, "Envy would never kill me! And before you say it, he wouldn't kill Alphonse either!" He said in a low tone.

"How do you know that? Where's Envy now?" Roy snapped back.

"With Alphonse, guarding him, while they walk in the gardens!" Ed yelled, his anger didn't let him think that it might not have been good to tell Roy, who was obviously a homunculus hater, where Envy was.

"How do you know that he won't though? How do you know he didn't just kill you brother now?" Roy demanded, both were getting more and more angry with each word.

Because his eyes showed genuine loyalty, because the times he smiled or laughed were real and not fake, but Ed couldn't tell Roy those things, "Because, because I just know!" Ed yelled and knew it was weak, and that he may have just lost ground.

"You just know? That's a pathetic excuse!" Roy snapped, "You can't trust homunculi, Ed! You need to learn that!"

Ed clenched his fists, wanting to slam his metal one into Roys face, "Just take your fucking paranoia and go fuck off!" Ed snarled.

Roy finally decided to just go and started walking away, before glaring at Ed and giving one last argument, "Well excuse me for worry about you because you got a homunculus Lady Dante labeled as 'Pyschotic'!" Roy snapped as he stormed off.

Edward glared at him before what Roy had just said sunk in, "Wait, psychotic? What do you mean?" He asked but Roy was already gone.

Why would Roy say Envy was psychotic? Or why would he say his previous owner labeled him as crazy? If Envy was truly a psychopath, why in the world would Dante decide to give him to the princes?

Ed shook his head, no, Envy wasn't crazy. There was no way his homunculus was crazy.

He paused, his mind repeating what he had just thought.

_His _homunculus, that meant Ed was considering Envy as being his. He wasn't entirely sure if it was good to think that or not, and he wasn't even sure what sense he meant Envy as being his.

Edward decided to let those thoughts go and return to the book he had been reading before Roy interrupted him.

Remembering Roy brought more fury to him.

Roy was a jackass, why couldn't he just accept Envy? Ed wasn't going to lie that he had held a small crush on the older man for a while, but it was gone. Besides, what little pieces of his crush he had left were destroyed by how much of a asshole Roy was becoming now.

**How many of you are pissed at Roy or how I made him act?**

**honestly? I figured that Roy would be an Anti-Homunculus character in here with deep hatred, I also wanted to bring his hate towards Envy into this fanfic as well.**

**Anyways review with what you thought of this chapter or if I made any errors.**

**Also, there is a list on my profile that has all the fanfictions I plan on writing, there is also a poll where you can vote on which one you want me to post next. The poll wont change how the fanfics end up, just will help decided which ones will be publish next. So check it out to see what fanfictions I plan on brining you guys in the future and vote for which ones you want to have next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this chapter is kind of short compared to the other five chapters, I'm sorry for that but hey, it's a chapter. Besides my stories always have inconsistent chapter lengths. One might be over 3000 words long, others might be 1000 words long. That's just how I write them.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own FMA or any of the characters**

"You two are pretty close, aren't you?" Envy asked as he held a rose from one of the tall bushes lining the maze between his thumb and index finger.

Al looked up from the flowers he was looking at, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Envy glanced at him before returning his attention to the flower, "You and Ed, you two are really close."

The young prince nodded, "Yeah, it's kind of just the two of us, since Ed doesn't like our dad that much," he explained, "So after our mom died, he pushed our dad away."

"Must have been rough, growing up without a mom," Envy commented.

Al wanted to point out that Envy had it worse then him and Ed, he grew up as a slave. Growing up that way is a harsh life, though Alphonse doesn't know from experience and only from what he'd seen.

"What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Al asked instead, it was true, the question had been eating away in him since he met the homunculus.

Envy paused to think, and was silent for a few minutes before answering, "Yeah, I think so," He said and shook his head, "I don't remember."

That perked Al's curiosity, "What do you mean you don't remember?" He asked, taking a step to the sin.

"Just that, I don't remember," Envy shrugged and let go of the rose, "I can remember seeing people, homunculi around me, slaves to my first master before I was sold to Lady Dante. I think they might have been my family, but I don't know if it was biological or adopted. I don't know if they took me in as their family or if I was born into it."

He started laughing as he shook his head.

"Hell, I don't even remember their names or faces."

Alphonse looked down, "That must have been bad for you," He said, "Growing up without even knowing who your family was."

Envy shrugged, "I was kept to busy to even think about that stuff. Dante had a thing where she would work you until you passed out from exhaustion."

His tone held so much hate and disgust towards his former owner, and now that his wall of acting like the perfect little slave, a slave that showed no emotion towards anything, it was clear how much he hated Lady Dante. Alphonse, like his brother had done several times, wondered what sort of hell she put Envy through.

Wisely though, Alphonse dropped the subject and switched to a new, more cheerful one, "So, how do you like it here?"

"It's different," Envy said simply then glanced at the sky, "But in a good way," He grinned.

Alphonse nodded his head, "Yeah, it's a pretty peaceful city, with the guards keeping crime away, you don't see a lot of action or anything exciting here," He pointed out, but regretted it instantly when he saw Envys expression harden.

"Yeah, nothing exciting, except watching humans burn a homunculus at a stake," Envy said, his voice laced with heavy sarcasm, "Because public executions are something that bores everyone to death."

Al remembered the execution that Envy and his brother had witnessed earlier that day and wanted to hit himself for such stupidity.

"Look, Envy, I'm sorry if," Alphonse started but was cut off.

Envy glared at him, "I'm not here for pity, Alphonse," He stated, his voice cold, "I'm here because I'm your slave. I don't need anyones pity and I don't want any pity."

Al didn't give up though, "But Envy!"

"Can we just drop the subject?" Envy growled and sat down on a near by bench, "Can we just drop it already?" his voice sounded so much more haggard now and Alphonse sat beside him.

Realizing for the first time since meeting him just how much stress, depression and mental exhaustion Envy went through each day, at each mention of Humans and homunculi, every reminder towards what he was and what the Humans would do to him if they wanted.

Alphonse wanted nothing more then to comfort his slave, no his friend.

"Why don't you, why don't you go back to Ed?" Alphonse offered as he stood up, Envy was about to argue, he did that a lot when sent to a different brother but Al smiled, "I'll be fine, I'll get a guard if I must."

Envy hesitated, but nodded and began walking away.

Watching Envy's form get smaller and smaller the farther he walked away, Al remembered what they had talked about earlier and smiled a little. He had a lot of research ahead of him if he was going to find Envys family. So he'd better start finding the files on the homunculus.

**So here was some seeds to a friendship between Envy and Alphonse. No Ed in this chapter, he's only mentioned. Sorry Edward fangirls.**

**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not dead! Yeah, just so you know, I've actually been working on this chapter for a week, I don't know why it took me so long to write it, well I do actually, I've been trying to figure out who Dante bought Envy from would be. I had so many ideas but then I kept going 'But...what if I decide to use them for a different purpose later? They would make sense later!' and then there was also Bradley, but I'm torn between making him a homunculus or human in this.**

**As per usual, and I love saying that, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

**Please enjoy.**

"All clear," Ed whispered as he looked around the hole he transmuted into the wall. With that he crawled through and landed silently on the ground, looking around again, taking in the large shelves that held all records within the castle.

Alphonse climbed through after him and looked around, "all right, we need to find Envy's file," He said. He was actually pretty surprised that Ed had agreed to do this with him, but a part of him wasn't. He knew that finding Envys family would make the homunculus happy, and he was sure that Ed wanted Envy happy.

Since they didn't know who his family went too, they had to start with Envys records and trace back to his first owner, or at least the owner he had before Dante. They were only aware of Envy ever having two owners besides the Castle, and they weren't sure if he had been sold before Dante and the other.

"Any idea how they organize these?" Ed asked as he looked around, neither had any idea where Envys file would be. There were records of banks, wars, treaties, thefts, and countless others but they didn't have any idea where they would find a file on a homunculus.

Alphonse shook his head, "I've never been in here before," he admitted and walked to a file, "I don't know if they would go by the owners of homunculi or the homunculi themselves," He explained.

Ed nodded and looked around, "Let's go find Dante's records first, we could possible find Envys file there too or maybe even the person she bought him from."

It wasn't said, but both hated that they were saying 'owner' and 'bought'. Even though that is the correct form, as they were now Envy's owners and Dante had owned him previously. Neither liked thinking themselves as owners of another persons life, it wasn't right.

But they had to put that aside in here.

"Yeah, you go look for Dante's file, I'll try and find where they would put Envy's," Ed said as he started walking to a row of boxes filled with the folders.

Al watched him go before going to the other side of the room.

They were lucky to have been able to get away from Envy so they could actually do this. They had Izumi to thank for that. They had asked her to keep him busy for a while and even though she demanded to know why and they gave her vague answers, she still did as they asked.

It was harder to get Envy to agree to it, they ended up having to resort to insisting that he is not skilled enough to protect them properly. That unless he trained with Izumi, who was by far the best fighter in the nation, he would fail to protect the two brothers.

He had no arguments after that.

Alphonse was kind of pitying Envy right now, Izumi's way of keeping him busy was training him.

Even a homunculus was no match to her temper.

"So, how many siblings did Envy say he have?" Ed asked as he glanced up from a file he was skimming through.

Alphonse shook his head, "I don't know, he said he couldn't remember how many he had," He explained as he walked over to another file and shook his head, "We got to be quick about this, I doubt Envy will let himself train with Izumi to long if that means not knowing whats going on with us for that long."

Ed nodded in agreement, "You're right, Al," he said as he skimmed over some files before returning them from where he took them.

It was almost thirty minutes before the brothers found anything useful. A file for Dante, and in it, the person she bought them from.

Al was reading the file and glanced up at it to look at Ed, who was still looking for another file, "It says here she bought Envy from a man named Kimblee," He said before handing it to his brother and started looking for Envys file.

They now knew who she had bought him from, but they wanted to make sure that Envy hadn't had another owner between the two.

It was another fifteen minutes before they found Envys file.

Ed who was currently looking through it, nodded to Alphonse, "Yeah, Kimblees the man we want to look for," He said, not taking his eyes off of the file.

"I've already taken the liberty to find Kimblees file and have where he is living, we can work on finding out if his family were sold or not later. I think we have left Envy at Teachers wrath for long enough," Al said as he headed towards the door, but when he noticed Ed wasn't following, he looked behind him.

Ed waved for Alphonse to go, "I'm going to stay here for a minute, you give Envy a cover story of what we've been doing," He said, hoping the dread he suddenly felt wasn't evident in his voice.

It must not have shown, because Al left without questioning him, and when he heard the door click shut, he let out a shaky breath.

"Roy wasn't too far off..." He whispered as he re-read what was written.

_'Homunculus Envy deemed dangerous to own. Has attacked and beaten other Homunculi and even other owners that have worked under Miss Dante. Has been shown to hold a brutal and vicious behaviour that is willing to beat others down, let them be human or homunculus, if provoke. Has twice attacked Miss Dante but was unsuccessful in both attempts. His violent temper makes him a danger for anyone to be around him'._

**You like?**

**Hate?**

**Anyways, I'm going to let you guys decide on this one, would you prefer to see King Bradley as a homunculus, or a human? Because I have ideas for both Human!Bradley and Homunculus!Bradley. But I want to know who you would prefer him to be, so tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to say I am shocked by how many reviews this has reviewed so far. Only seven chapters (Not counting this one) and thirty-one reviews. That's a lot of reviews in just a few chapters. **

**I'm going to assume it's because of the pairing, a lot of Ed/Envy fans out on this site. I mean the story that, personally, I think is better, has more chapters, and probably going to end up with less reviews.**

**Anyone else having trouble suppressing their laughter? Or am I the only one who thinks this is pretty funny? Anyone? Oh well.**

**I'm glad that everyone loves this story so much, **

By the time Ed returned to meet up with Al again, he found Envy was furious. Seeing how angry the homunculus was reminded Ed of how the file said that his temper made him a danger to everyone.

"Where the hell were you?" Envy demanded, glaring at the prince, "You didn't tell anyone where you would be, and for all I could have known, you had been kidnapped or killed!" He snarled.

Alphonse gave Envy a small smile, "Calm down Envy, we're both fine," He said.

Envy glared and gave a huff of irritation, "Thanks to you two leaving me with that she-monster, my entire body is fucking sore," he muttered, and rubbed his sore bottom just to prove a point. "With her around, I doubt you guys even need me to protect you...she could slaughter an entire army without getting scratched!"

Not one of them argued with him.

"Y-yeah...Teacher is pretty strong...and scary..."Ed said weakly as he remembered the countless times he'd pissed her off.

Al nodded with an awkward smile.

"But still, what were you guys doing that you needed to ditch me with her for?" Envy asked, his tone a bit calmer now.

The brothers exchanged glances, neither sure what to say.

"Well, you see," Alphonse began slowly, hesitantly, after a pregnant pause, he shook his head. He wasn't sure how to bring the subject up to Envy, "You'll see later, we want to surprise you," He said.

Envy glared at them, but gave a reluctant nod, "Fine," He mumbled and put his hands on his hips. "So, what is your schedule, what are we doing now?" He asked.

Ed knew that the question was mostly for him, after all Ed was the one who needed more protection, he was the crowned prince, and Alphonse was the better fighter. But he shook his head, "You go off with Alphonse today," He said.

"But, brother," Al began.

Envy narrowed his eyes, "who will guard you in my absence then," He asked, he wasn't arguing over going with Alphonse, but he was not going to leave the elder brothers presence without knowledge over who would watch him.

"I'll hang around Roy I guess," Ed said, and he caught the curious look Al gave him. Envy may not be all to aware of the hostility between the two, but Alphonse knew that Ed wasn't too fond of Mustang.

Continuing, Ed gave a grin, "I might be able to get him to tell me how to do Flame Alchemy," He said.

Al nodded, "Alright then," He said and turned to Envy, a big smile on his face, "Envy, would you like to go help me at the adoption center?" He asked.

"The adoption center?" Envy asked.

The younger Elrics smile grew, "I'll show you!" He said, grabbing Envy and running down the hall.

Ed laughed, it was going to be one long torture after another for Envy today, he thought as he turned around and started heading down to the barracks and entered Roys room.

As the expected, there he found Roy, going over a book, his military jacket drapped over his chair, when the door closed, he looked up and smirked.

"Well, what brings you here, Edward?" he asked, but both knew why the prince was in the room.

Ed glared and sighed, "You're right...partly," he said.

Standing up, Roy grinned, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," He said.

"I said you're partly right," Ed snapped, "About Envy, he's a danger," he said and looked down, he still had trouble to believe that.

"Of course I'm right, Madam Dante told me what happened herself," Roy said calmly, the smug tone gone.

Taking a step forward, Roy knelt down and gently grasped Ed's shoulders in one hand, and tilted his head up with the other so he could look into his golden eyes.

Ed glared but it was half-hearted.

"Look, Ed I didn't want you to get depressed over this news. I just wanted you to know that you need to be careful around him, you and your brother both," Roy said gently.

Rolling his eyes, Ed scoffed, "Al and I? Roy you don't really show much concern over Envy being with Al, compared to when he and I are together," He said and the paused, "Why's that?" He asked.

Roy gave a smile, "Ed, I'm captain of the royal guard, I care for your safety," he told him and leaned up close to Ed, and whispered in his ear, "I care for you, Ed," He said.

"What?" Ed asked, or at least tried to, but Roy pressed his lips against Ed's.

Confusion came over Ed quickly, confusion over what to do and what was going on, but soon he was kissing Roy back, clutching the black shirt.

He hated Roy, he thought, so why was he letting the bastard kiss him? Why was he kissing him back? Even though he was questioning this, he knew the answer, deep down he had always found the older captain attractive.

As they kissed, he was only vaguely aware of Roy locking the door before weaving his fingers through Eds golden hair, deepening the kiss. All the while, Ed clung to Roy as though he would die if he didn't hold on to him.

**Well, I hope you guys liked this, and I wonder how many people like this last scene and hate it. Doesn't matter if you hate it or you like it, I'm alright with both haters and lovers for that. After all, I'm neutral on Roy/Ed, don't care if you like or hate it.**

**Review and tell me what you think of this.**


	9. Chapter 9

Attention all readers.

I've ran into some troubles on my laptop, the one that has all of my files for my stories on it.

All of my new chapters had been either starter, or half way done when this error arose, and in the middle of finishing the repairs, a more personal problem came up and fixing my computer is put on hold until this new and far more important problem is complete.

I do not know if my files had been deleted or not and until I can get my computer back and running properly, I will not be able to update any time soon.

I have not lost interest in my fanfictions, though I have lost quite a bit of my interest in the show, I will not abandon my fanfictions until they are done.

I should have sent this message out sooner, and for that I apologize for making everyone wait and think that I had abandoned my fanfictions.


End file.
